Dwight (Comic Series)
Dwight is a character first introduced in Issue 98 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a member of The Saviors who has a half burnt face due to Negan, the leader of The Saviors. Dwight wields a crossbow which has been used to kill many zombies and also Abraham Ford. It was revealed, in Issue 108, that Dwight is the husband of Sherry. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little detail is known about Dwight's life before or as the outbreak, or his time before joining the Saviors. It is presumed that he has some sort of experience with crossbows because of his proficiency in wielding the weapon and his displayed ability to make a clear and accurate shot. It was revealed that Dwight is in fact the husband of Sherry. Post-Apocalypse Something to Fear Dwight is a survivor with a half burned face who wields a crossbow. Dwight killed Abraham Ford with his crossbow, and took Eugene Porter as a hostage with his fellow Saviors. At the Alexandria Safe Zone's gates, Dwight tries to get in with many other Saviors. However, Eugene bites his crotch and Rick Grimes' group starts to shoot at the Saviors. Dwight retires with many other Saviors with his crotch bleeding. Dwight returns at the end of Issue 101 as a hostage of the Alexandria Safe-Zone members. Dwight yells at Andrea and Rick, saying that when Negan finds them he will kill them. Andrea punches Dwight in the face. Rick debates what to do with Dwight. Carl tells him to kill Dwight to show that the Safe-Zone is not to be messed with. Rick talks to Michonne about the matter and she agrees to not attack, so Rick decides to let Dwight leave Alexandria, much to the anger of Holly, Andrea, and Carl. Rick then tells Paul Monroe to follow Dwight to get as much intelligence on the Saviors as possible. What Comes After Dwight is then seen on the highway, grinning that he got out unharmed and gave away no information about the Saviors. However, unknown to him, he is being followed by Paul. Paul throws a zombie off an overpass and Dwight overhearing it fall, turns around but doesn't see anything. Brushing it off as nothing, he continues onward. Later on at a Savior outpost, Dwight is met by a Savior who tells him that he was being followed. Dwight doesn't believe it until the other Savior has Paul brought before them. Dwight recognizes him and realizes that the Alexandria Safe-Zone isn't going to co-operate like they agreed to. He has Paul tied up and intends to bring him back to Negan, saying that he's 'going to have a lot of questions for you.' Once the Saviors reach their base, an abandoned foundry, Dwight realizes that Paul has escaped. Afraid of what would happen if Negan found out, Dwight urges the other Savior with him to not say a word about this to Negan. Negan then comes out and is surprised to see Dwight since he was informed that the latter had been killed during the attack on the Safe-Zone. Dwight claimed that the rumors 'were grossly exaggerated', but Negan insults him by saying that 'there's always a next time I suppose.' Dwight is then seen attacking Carl after he had ambushed and killed several of the Saviors, but Negan tells him to stop. During the 'ceremony' of Mark getting his face burned after having an affair with Amber, Dwight and Sherry are seen looking at each other, implying that Dwight had this happen to him as well. After the 'ceremony' he stops Amber from following Mark, saying that she could make it worse for both of them if all the Saviors were aware of what really transpired. Sherry tries to talk to Dwight but he is angrily rebuffed and leaves. Later on, Negan is seen challenging Dwight to a game of ping-pong, but the latter declines. Negan claims that it was getting boring anyway and proceeds to grab Sherry and talks about how he'll have sex with her, claiming that he'll 'ping pong my dick all over these titties.' This apparently was the last straw for Dwight, for he is later seen traveling to speak with Ezekiel at The Kingdom. He informs Ezekiel, along with Rick and Paul, that he'll tell them everything they want to know about Negan and the Saviors. Initially Rick doesn't believe him and points out that he serves Negan and led a Savior group against their home that resulted in the death of Abraham; Dwight claims that he never fully trusted Negan to begin with. When asked why he would help them after everything he's done, Dwight tells them about how he got his facial scars: when they first joined The Saviors, his wife Sherry agreed to become one of Negan's wives in order to better her and Dwight's situation. One night while Negan was away, Sherry went back to Dwight and slept with him. Negan was furious when he found out and punished Dwight by ironing him. He even offers to kill Negan himself, saying "I'll bring you that asshole's head on a silver platter... and this nightmare will, at long last, be over." Dwight is able to convince Rick and Paul to form an alliance between him and Ezekiel to take down Negan. While Rick and the others attack Negan outright, Dwight will work on the inside to get close to Negan and take him out when he least expects it. Dwight then leaves the Kingdom and returns to The Sanctuary. He keeps a low profile during the following days and weeks as to not draw suspicion towards himself (when Rick asks during the planning if they've heard back from Dwight, Ezekiel says that he must stay hidden until the opportune moment presents itself.) All Out War - Part One Eventually Rick, Paul, and Ezekiel's army arrives at The Sanctuary and the war between the two sides finally begins. During the fight, Negan grabs Dwight and orders him to round up the men at the outposts to draw the army away. Dwight agrees, but looks away from Negan and hesitates to immediately act. Later on, Dwight inquires to Negan why the firefight has stopped; Negan reveals the large herd of zombies approaching the fence and tells the former "I hope you're wearing your shitting pants." Soon afterward, a truck driven by Holly (the former girlfriend of Abraham) smashes through the fence, drawing walkers inside the perimeter. Negan orders Dwight to make sure the zombies are kept out and to get everyone inside. He is later seen alongside a group of Saviors watching Negan interrogate Holly for information. Holly recognizes Dwight, and reminds him that he was the murderer of Abraham, however, he just stares at her and does not respond. He is later seen with Negan attempting to clear a massive herd of zombies from The Sanctuary's courtyard, however this plan fails and along with the other Saviors, Dwight retreats inside. The War Escalates Dwight is seen, alongside many other Saviors, attacking Alexandria in retaliation against the attack on Sanctuary. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dwight has killed: *Abraham Ford *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Negan Although one of Negan's top lieutenants, Dwight and Negan have a very tense relationship. This is shown when Negan comments on Dwight's return from his capture by the Alexandria Safe-Zone. When Dwight responded that the comments were exaggerating, Negan insulted him by saying that he can always try next time to attack the Alexandria Safe-Zone; Dwight shows a look of anger and disgust towards Negan after this. Dwight also seems to be intimidated by Negan, as he decides not to tell him about Paul's escape, in fear of Negan's wrath. However, it has been revealed that Dwight may be planning a legitimate defection from the Saviors as he has come to aid Ezekiel and a skeptical Rick in battle against the vicious leader. This bold course of action is likely Dwight's frustrations with Negan being pushed over the edge. His extreme rage and disrespect for Negan is further evidenced when he calls him a "motherfucker" and an "asshole" in front of Rick, Paul and Ezekiel. Much later, in Issue 116, when Negan ordered Dwight to call reinforcements from the Savior's outpost, Dwight showed hesitation and presumably didn't follow Negan's order, thus meaning he is starting to put away the fear he formerly had for Negan. Sherry Dwight is the husband of Sherry. Although they were married, Sherry decided to become one of Negan's wives in order to make both her life and Dwight's easier. Dwight reveals that one night, him and Sherry met behind Negan's back and slept together, resulting in Dwight getting caught and having his face ironed by Negan. After Sherry consoles Amber, another of Negan's wives who slept with a savior named Mark, she tries to talk to Dwight but is cursed by him, hinting that he may harbor some bitterness towards her. Despite this, he seems to still care for her, revealing in Issue 108 that he forced his loyalty to Negan just because he would have hurt Sherry in other case. Amber Dwight and Amber seem to have a stable relationship, Dwight stops Amber from running to Mark to protect her and Mark from Negan. This may be because he does not want Amber to experience the same pain he and Sherry felt, during his own punishment for betraying Negan. Paul Monroe Paul first encountered Dwight when Rick assigned him to tail Dwight back to the foundry that the Saviors use as their main base. He is captured by a few Saviors and menaced by Dwight, implying that Negan would torture him for trying to follow them home. Paul encounters Dwight again in the Kingdom and is shown to be a little more understanding of Dwight's past than Rick is, trying to hold Rick while he exploded in rage and disbelief and displaying a saddened face at Dwight's story. However he is still suspicious of what Dwight's ultimate plan is. Rick Grimes Rick and Dwight have been seen to be hostile towards each other, mostly because of the death of Abraham. Initially Rick is extremely outraged at Ezekiel for trusting Dwight, but when Dwight told Rick about his facial scar, it is shown that that the two do share the same common goal of killing Negan and wiping out The Saviors and are willing to work with each other to achieve this goal. Even though Rick still questions his motive and trustworthiness. Holly After Dwight killed Abraham, Holly loathed Dwight and the rest of the Saviors and was disgusted and outraged when Rick released Dwight back to his group. When she was taken captive in The Sanctuary, Holly spitefully reminded Dwight of how he killed Abraham. It is currently unknown if Dwight had any part in Holly's death. Ezekiel Dwight seems to carry great respect for Ezekiel, addressing him as the only one that "had enough balls to face Negan", and Ezekiel was the first person who trusted enough to confide his plan of killing Negan. Tara They've never been seen interacting, however, when Dwight stopped Tara from killing Paul Monroe, she didn't question his order, implying a certain degree of respect for Dwight's authority. Appearances Volume 18: What Comes After Volume 19: March To War Volume 20: All Out War - Part One |}} Trivia *Dwight is the figure featured on the cover of Issue 101. *Both of Dwight's tear ducts appear to be fully functional, despite the scarring on his face. Although it's possible that the one in his left eye is irritated or slightly damaged due to the burns, which could explain why his left eye is usually seen tearing up. He also is shown using drops on his left eye in Issue 103. *Dwight, along with Negan, were the first of the infamous Saviors to be named. **He was the first Savior to appear and then be named. **Dwight is also the longest surviving named Savior. *Dwight is the first Savior to kill someone in Rick's group. *In Issue 104, Dwight chooses not to reveal to Negan that Paul Monroe escaped, due to the fear of Negan's wrath. **This is similar to how Merle Dixon decides not to tell The Governor about Michonne's survival, for the same reason.Volume 18 - Issue 104 Season 3, Episode 6 - "Hounded" **It is also similar to how Gabe didn`t tell The Governor that Michonne was alive. *He is the first known victim of Negan's ironing. *Dwight is one of the five named characters of the Comic Series to be bitten by a human, the other four being Negan, The Governor, Rick Grimes, and Carl Grimes. *Dwight is the only character of the Comic Series to have turned from direct enemy to ally of Rick's group. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Leaders Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Contagonist